


Mile High Club

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stand Alone, Stranger Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You done?” the man questions as he starts to sit down, it brings his face closer to Stiles and wow. Just, wow.</p>
<p>“Sorry, dude,” Stiles blushes, but pushes forward bravely, it’s not like he can embarrasses himself much more. “When we mere mortals are in the presence of perfection we gawk, it’s a thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Mile High Club (перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073172) by [tupoy_olen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen)



> Day 13: Prompt: ‘It says ‘Occupied’’

Stiles Stilinski is already in his seat by the window, cursing himself for letting Lydia book his flight when the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen takes the seat next to him and he silently changes his tune and starts thanking his red-headed goddess, even if he’s going to be paying off his credit card for months to come.

The man is hot, like _fire_. Tall and lean in his suit, a five o’clock shadow over a jaw line that makes Stiles want to weep. Hazel-green eyes that find his and he realizes he’s staring, has been staring for a while now.

“Um…hi?” he gets out around the drool.

The man raises a notable and intimidating eyebrow at him and the corner of his mouth which has been in a firm line seems to corner down. Right, not friendly then. Then again Stiles is sure he’s been ogling so he can’t really fault the Greek god in front of him.

He knows he should look away as the man peels off his suit jacket and reaches up to place his carry-on in the overhead compartment. But nothing, _nothing_ , short of his eyes exploding is dragging his gaze for the way the tailored dress shirt stretches from what even hidden by said shirt is an impressive washboard stomach.

“You done?” the man questions as he starts to sit down, it brings his face closer to Stiles and wow. Just, _wow_.

“Sorry, dude,” Stiles blushes, but pushes forward bravely, it’s not like he can embarrasses himself much more. “When we mere mortals are in the presence of perfection we gawk, it’s a thing.”

The guy snorts, but Stiles can see the smallest uptick of his lips and Stiles has to stop himself from fist pumping.

“That usually work for you?”

“Oh god never!” Stiles answers honestly, laughing at himself, smiling wide when the stranger actually smiles back at him. “I’m Stiles.”

The man looks down at his hand for a moment before shaking it. “Derek”

Stiles blinks his mouth open, he knows he’s not the only one that just felt that spark, Derek’s eyes flicker from his mouth up to his eyes and down again and Stiles knows he’s not the only one. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Derek answers slowly letting go of his hand.

“So,” Stiles drags out, shifting in his seat to look over at Derek. “Why are you going to New York?”

“I live there, I was in California for business,” Derek answers as he pulls at his tie and pops the top button after having rolled up his sleeves, his forearms are strong and sprinkled with dark hairs, it feels like a tiny strip tease and Stiles has to shift again as his pants feel tighter. Derek gives him a pointed look like he knows why Stiles is moving around and Stiles blushes. “You?”

“Um, job interview, I just graduated from grad school and I’m hoping to settle in New York.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Stiles trails off not knowing what else to say.

“Ever been to New York before?” Derek asks, his question hesitant, like he doesn’t know what to say to keep the conversation going but wants to try anyway, Stiles smiles at him and Derek rolls his eyes lightly.

“No, what’s it like?” Stiles asks and listens as Derek describes the city with it’s over abundance of people, its smells and culture, the fast pace.

“You can get just about any kind of food at any hour of the day,” Derek says now closer to him.

Stiles laughs. “Awesome, I’m an eater.”

Derek looks at him up and down, his skinny jeans, t-shirt and slim grey sweater. “Really?”

“Hey, don’t let my girlish figure fool you, I can pack it in,” Stiles pats on his flat stomach. “I just maintain, you don’t get to this level of hotness overnight.”

“No,” Derek murmurs, his eyes darkening. “I guess not.”

“Umm?” Stiles blinks dumbly.

“Would you gentlemen like a drink?”

Stiles looks up and away from Derek, backing away he realizes just how close they been up till now to smile at the stewardess “Rum and coke?”

The woman nods and then looks at Derek. “And you sir?”

Stiles frowns, does she really need to sound so breathy as she asks?

Looking back at Derek he frowns some more as Derek looks at him with a smirk. “Just water please.”

Stiles remains silent as the woman gives them their drinks.

“Wow, that was obvious.” Stiles comments dryly.

Derek takes a sip of his water. “What was?”

“Her eye banging you.”

Derek grins at him, his eyes crinkling at the sides. “I feel like I should be saying something about pots and kettles.”

“Oh come on!” Stiles exclaims. “I was much more subtle about my eye banging you!”

“Right,” Derek laughs softly, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it, she’s not my type.”

“Oh?” Stiles fishes as he takes a gulp of his drink, feeling like he needs a bit of liquid courage.

“I’m more of a hipster wannabe type,” Derek says as he points at Stiles clothes. “With girlish figures.”

“I’m not a hipster wannabe,” Stiles protest even as his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard.

“Stiles.”

“Right, you should totally kiss me now, that’s a thing you should- shit,” Stiles jumps, as he moved closer to Derek the drink in his hand slipped, splashing all over his sweater. “Did I get you, sorry, I’m a klutz.”

“No,” Derek answers looking down at himself even as he passes some tissues over. “You should take care of that in the restroom, don’t want it to set.”

“Right,” Stiles nods as he starts to stand and hops over Derek’s feet. “I’ll be right back.”

…….

Stiles closes the door of the tiny airplane bathroom pulling on the latch and sets to work on his sweater, pulling it over his head and then his shirt when he sees his drink has seeped through.

He smiles his pulse racing, not at all surprised when there is a soft knock at the door. Taking a deep breath he looks at himself in the mirror, shirtless, his skin his flushed to his chest.

“Thank you Lydia, you flight booking goddess,” he whispers to himself as he opens the door, biting his bottom lip as he takes Derek in and the way his eyes track every inch of skin.

“You know, it says ‘occupied’,” Stiles teases pointing at the latch as he steps back to let Derek in. His stomach jumping as Derek closes the door once more.

“And now it is,” Derek murmurs pulling him close, backing him into the small sink.

“The airlines are really making it hard to be in the mile high club, these bathrooms gets tinier and tinier,” Stiles comments, moaning softly as Derek steps in between his thighs rubbing lightly against him.

“True,” Derek whispers against his mouth causing Stiles to pant as his tongue peeks out licking at Stiles’ bottom lip. “Worth the try though?”

“Totally,” Stiles groans as he pulls Derek closer, the sound muffled as they kiss.

“Jesus, your fucking _mouth_ ,” Derek growls into it between bites and tongues dance with each other. “It’s all I’ve thought about since you opened it.”

“What did you think about?” Stiles asks, snapping his hips as Derek ruts against him, his hands on Stiles ass to pull him as close as possible.

“Honestly?” Derek questions. “How it would look around my cock. You have such a pretty mouth Stiles, like it was made to suck cock.”

Stiles whines because _yes_ , he wants that, he wants to get on his knees in this tiny bathroom and take Derek into his mouth, suck on him until he fills Stiles’ mouth. It’s already watering at the thought.

Derek makes a pleased sound. “Hmm, you like that don’t you; the thought of blowing me makes you hard?”

“Dude, I’ve been hard since I first laid eyes on you,” Stiles pants.

Derek’s eyes flash. “Show me.”

Stiles frantically starts to undo his jeans, snapping the button and pulling down on the zipper over his erection, letting out a sigh of relief as it’s freed. He blushes as Derek lets out a surprised sound.

“No underwear, Stiles?” Derek asks his voice lined with delight.

“I find it restricting.”

Derek laughs and Stiles joins him but it turns into a moan when Derek wraps a warm hand around his dick, stroking in up and down. “How do you want this?”

“Anyway- ah,” Stiles gulps, closing his eyes as Derek finds the perfect way he likes to jerk off. “Anyway you want- anyway I can have you.”

“Hmm…” Derek hums. “Turn around, facing the mirror and hold on to the sink.”

Stiles nods jerkily, turning on already weak legs, he bends a bit, breathing hard as Derek pulls his jeans down, letting them fall to his knees.

“So many moles,” Derek says softly tracing the ones he finds with his fingers before trailing them down to Stiles’ ass. “If we had time I’d map them all with my tongue.”

“Derek,” Stiles whines, jumping slightly when he feels Derek’s breath on one of his cheeks, moaning when Derek bites at it lightly. “Please.”

“You beg so nice, Stiles,” Derek opens his cheeks, blowing a small puff of air. “I like it.”

Stiles bite on his lip but that doesn’t stop the whine he lets out at the first touch of Derek’s tongue on his hole.

“So responsive,” Derek whispers as he licks and sucks, moaning at the taste. “I could eat you out all day, till you’re red and swollen.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles whimpers, pushing back as he fucks himself on Derek’s tongue. “I’m going to die.”

Derek chuckles as he reaches around to stroke Stiles’ cock again.

“Derek, please,” Stiles sobs thrusting into Derek’s palm. “You need to fuck me.”

“I think the whole airplane can hear you right now,” Derek teases, giving him a soft bite.

“I don’t care,” Stiles all but screams. “I don’t care, fuck me or I _will_ die.”

He moans as Derek lets go of him, but sighs with relief as he hears Derek undo his slack. He looks into the mirror and finds Derek looking back as him as he pulls out a condom.

“Keep watching,” Derek whispers as he rolls on the condom and gives himself a few hard pulls. “You sure that was enough?” Derek questions even as he presses a finger against Stiles’ hole, pushing it in and out slowly, opening him more.

Stiles closes his eyes as the sensation, gasping as Derek pulls his hand back and then a second finger joins the first. “Open your eyes, Stiles.”

Stiles opens his eyes, pushing back. “I’m good, I’m ready, Derek.”

Derek kisses his neck, his arms wrapped around Stiles’ torso as he presses his cock against Stiles, pushing in an inch. “Where did you come from?” Derek whispers, thrusting in further, his expression tight as Stiles clenches around him. “It’s like you were made for me.”

Stiles moans helplessly, his skin feels on fire, rippling everywhere Derek touches and he feels so full. Fuller than ever before and he wants to stay like that forever. “Maybe I was.”

Derek tells out a sound  of his own, his mouth latching on to the side of Stiles’ neck as he starts thrusting harder and faster, Stiles keeps up and matches Derek frenzied pace, loving the burn and feel of each push.  He closes his eyes again when Derek finds that place inside of him that cause bright lights to go off behind his eyelids.

“Oh, shit,” Derek moans. “Stiles, I’m-“

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes, close himself he reaches down to stroke himself. “Yeah, do it.”

Derek shudders behind him, panting as he comes and it’s the final push for Stiles, he comes into his hands hard and in thick spurts.

“Fuck,” Derek breathes. “That was-“

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees, grinning when he catches Derek’s eyes in the mirror.

“Yeah,” Derek grins himself. “I-“

Whatever Derek is about to say is interrupted by a knock at the bathroom door. “Sirs?”

Stiles lets out a surprised laugh, the voice sounds embarrassed from even behind the door.

“Shit.”

………..

“You know it will be a miracle if this airline ever lets us fly with them again.” Stiles comments as he waits for a cab while Derek waits for his driver.

Derek shakes his head, giving him a smile that makes Stiles’ heart skip a beat. Boy is he in trouble. “Worth it.”

So, _so_ much trouble.

“Listen, Derek-“

“I’d like to see you while you’re in town,” Derek interrupts him in a rush.

“I- really?” Stiles questions, hopeful.

“If you have time,” Derek continues faltering a bit. “I know you have your interview and if it goes well you’ll be busy, but I could show you the city.”

“I have time,” Stiles assures quickly, excited. “I totally have the time.”

“Good,” Derek gives him a relieved smile before gesturing at the sleek black car that pulls up. “This is me; sure I can’t give you a lift?”

Stiles shakes his head. “Nah, it’s cool.”

“Okay,” Derek says after a moment, pulling out his wallet and from it a fancy business card. “This is me, my cell is on the back, just give me a call.”

“Totally,” Stiles says softly and hesitates for a moment before leaning in and giving Derek a quick kiss. “Totally calling you, calling the hell out of you.”

Derek laughs again as he starts to walk away. “See you soon, Stiles.”

“Yes,” Stiles waves as the car pull away, letting out an embarrassingly sappy sigh.

Pulling out his phone, he doesn’t wait for a greeting before he’s talking. “I had the most amazing sex with the most beautiful man thanks to your excellent flight booking skills, so thank you.”

“Hello to you too, Stiles,” Lydia responds over the phone and that’s why Stiles loves her, she’s not the least bit fazed. “Does this beautiful man have a name?”

“Derek,” Stiles says dreamily, even in his own ears as he looks down at the business card. “Derek Ha- oh shit!”

“What?” Lydia questions and Stiles knows she’s frowning cause he screamed in her ear, but he doesn’t care, cause he’s looking down at the business card in his hand and no matter how many times he reads it, it says what it says.

Derek Hale, VP

Hale Communications.

 

Derek Hale, Vice President of Hale Communications. Hale Communications, the place he has an interview the next day at 2:30 PM. Derek Hale, the man the HR secretary had told him would he giving him his interview.

“Stiles!” Lydia screams through the phone. “What is it?”

“I just had sex with my possible future boss,” Stiles answers faintly, feeling weak and silence meets him.

But only for a moment because Lydia starts laughing and she’s not stopping anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek’s head snaps up at the voice, his eyes widening as he takes in the young man before him. He was out of his tight jeans, sneakers and the hipster sweater Derek saw him in yesterday and in its place was a charcoal suit that fit him in all the right places, only the black framed glasses remained from the man he’d met up in the air. 
> 
> Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is, i really hope you guys like it. thank you for all the wonderful comments to the first part.

“Yo, baby bro.”

Derek Hale looks up from the massive amount of papers on his desk all separated into neat piles by his assistant Erica, but still, he’d only been in California a week, how could he have accumulated so much paperwork?

“Laura,” he greets his sister with a smile, rolling his eyes when she drops a kiss on his forehead like always in greeting, it had been cute when they were kids, now that Derek was in his late 20’s it was a little silly but he knew how much Laura enjoyed reminding him that she would always be older than him.

She sits at the edge of his desk smirking at him because she knows how much he hates when she does that, when there are plenty of seats in his office.

“How was California?” she asks swinging her legs.

“Warm,” he answers, a smirk on his own lips as she huffs, Laura hates one word answers, she was a talker, she likes people who are talkers and it drives her crazy when he give her monosyllabic answers.

“I hate it when you do that,” she pouts.

“I hate it when you sit on my desk,” Derek points out. “It’s mahogany.”

Laura rolls her green eyes at him even as she lets out a laugh. “No it’s not, Effie, you’re such a geek.”

“You got the reference so what does that make you?” Derek chuckles along with her as she stands and walks around the desk again to sit opposite him. “And you should still treat it as such.”

“Whatever,” Laura says dismissively.”How were the Argents?”

Derek groans at the name remembering the reason for his trip in the first place. “That family is bat-shit crazy, collectively; tell me again why we’re doing business with them?”

“Says the man who dated Kate Argent,” Laura points out.

“For a month!” Derek argues, hating being reminded of that colossal mistake, but he’d been young and Kate had seems beautiful, worldly, experienced and at the time not insane. “And she ended up stalking me and keying my car!”

Laura shakes her head. “Psycho, she wasn’t there was she?”

“No, traveling or something, I dealt with Gerard and Chris, saw Victoria for a moment,” Derek shudders. “That woman can make body parts shrivel up in fear.”

Laura snorts, her expression softening when Derek sends her a wounded look her way. “Sorry, that sounds horrible.”

Derek shrugs. “It’s okay, the deal is done and from now Peter can handle them.”

Laura smirks thinking about their uncle having to deal with the Argents, probably sassing them every step of the way. “He’ll love that.”

“Better him then us,” Derek points out, shuffling through his papers.

Laura nods. “So you didn’t have any fun baby bro? That sucks.”

Derek pauses, flashes of Stiles running through his head, his eyes, his smile, the moles on his fair skin, the noises he made and how he felt as Derek pushed into his body. Clenching around Derek, pulling him deeper, the taste of his mouth and flesh on Derek’s lips, it’s all he’s thought about since they parted yesterday in the airport. “The flight was good,” Derek smiles privately, clearing his throat when he looks up and sees his sister staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

“The flight was good,” Laura echoes skeptical.

“Never mind,” Derek waves her off, hoping she won’t notice the blush on his face. “Why did you come in here anyway, just to ask about my trip?”

“And because I missed you,” Laura argues. “And because I’m sure you forgot that you have that interview to do in a few.”

“Ugh, Laura,” Derek whines sitting back in his chair. “Why can’t you do it?”

“I am,” Laura answers simply, waving the folder she has in her hand. “I’ll be right here too; I really want this kid, Derek.”

Derek takes the folder, opening it when there’s a buzz on his intercom.

“Yes, Erica?”

“Mr. Hale, you’re 2:30 is here,” Erica says over the com. “A bit early.”

Laura’s eyes widen. “That should be him.”

Derek sighs. “Erica give me a moment and then send him in.”

“This is important?” Derek asks his sister watching as she once again moves, this time pulling a chair on his side of the table.

“Yes,” Laura hisses. “The kid is young, fresh out of college but with brilliant grades, his professors’ rave about him; I want to get a feel for him before anyone else, now let him in and be nice, Derek.”

“I am nice,” Derek grumbles as he asks Erica to let the man in, earning himself a snort from both Laura and Erica.

“What’s his name anyway?” Derek asks as he looks down at the folder in his hand, raising an eyebrow at the crazy name at the top. “How do you even pronounce that?”

“With great difficulty.”

Derek’s head snaps up at the voice, his eyes widening as he takes in the young man before him. He was out of his tight jeans, sneakers and the hipster sweater Derek saw him in yesterday and in its place was a charcoal suit that fit him in all the right places, only the black framed glasses remained from the man he’d met up in the air.

Stiles.

“No one but my mom could ever say my name right, not even my dad, I go by Stiles,” Stiles says with a hesitant smile, his eyes darting from Derek to Laura and back. “Sorry I know I’m early, nervous I guess.”

Laura smiles as she shakes hands with Stiles introducing herself. “Not a problem, right Derek?”

Derek remains frozen, not believing what was happening, what were the chances?

“Derek?”

“Huh?” he grunts looking at his sister.

“What is wrong with you?” Laura hisses at him snapping him out of his momentary daze.

“Nothing, sorry,” Derek answers quickly, standing up he extents his hand, holding his breath as Stiles looks down at it for a moment before taking it. “Stiles, you said?”

Stiles nods, shaking his hand, he licks his lips nervously and Derek has to let go before he does something stupid like climb over his desk and claim those lips he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about.

“Yeah, Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles nods. “Like I said my name is impossible to say, it’s a nickname I got since I was a kid.”

“Your name _is_ different,” Derek says as he sits back down, looking at the folder.

“It’s Welsh,” Stiles answers with a quirk of his lips. “My mom side of the family, guess she wanted to honor our ancestors, that or she wanted to make sure I developed a sense a humor and started with my name.”

Derek can’t help but smile at the fondness he hears and desperately wishes this was happening somewhere else, away from his office, away from his sister where he could ask more, know Stiles more. Stiles catches his eyes and smiles back, a flash of the teasing young on the plane.

“And you are from California?”

Derek watches as Stiles nods again, he doesn’t really hear the questions that follow, something about Stiles’ time at Berkeley and his degrees. Whatever Stiles and Laura talk about is blur as he watches Stiles, the way he talks with his hands, big gestures.

He snaps out of his Stiles induced daze when Stiles answers Laura’s last question.

“No, first time in New York, got in yesterday so I haven’t seen anything, but I know someone who offered to show me around and I’m hoping he’s still up for that,” Stiles tells Laura while looking at Derek.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy that,” Laura smiles widely. “Well Stiles I must say, I’m impressed by you, I think you’ll be great fit here, what do you think Derek?”

Derek looks at Stiles, takes in the way his eyes focus on him while he bites on his bottom lip uncertainly. “I’m sure it will be interesting.”

Laura smiles over at Stiles, her expression pleased. “You don’t know this but that’s practically a ringing endorsement from my brother.”

Stiles smiles weakly, his gaze still focused Derek. “That’s, good?”

“Hmm,” Laura hums. “If you’ll just excuse us for a moment?”

“Sure,” Stiles stands up, heading for the door.

Laura barely waits for Stiles to close the door before she turns on him. “Okay what the hell was that?”

“What do you mean?”

Laura huffs crossing her arms as she stands up. “Don’t play dumb Derek, it doesn’t suit you. What was that with you and Stiles?”

Derek cringes at the tone, he’s a grown man but there is something about Laura’s voice sometimes that makes him heel like a good puppy. “Nothing?”

“Derek!” Laura whines.

Derek shrugs, avoiding Laura’s eyes, feeling the tips of his ears going hot. “Jetlag.”

Laura scoffs. “You went for California to New York; it’s not like its Tokyo.”

Derek shrugs again remaining silent.

“You’re sticking to this answer?”

“Yes,” Derek answers looking up at his sister.

Laura narrows her eyes at him. “You have a secret little brother and I’ll figure it out, you know I will.”

“Good luck with that,” Derek childishly sticks his tongue out at her, smiling when she blinks in surprise, sometimes it was so easy to fall back to their routines as kids.

“Ohh,” Laura says slowly, a wide smile spreading over her face. “A challenge, fine, we’ll get back to this later, now about Stiles.”

Derek gives his sister an innocent look. “What about him?”

“Hiring him, Derek,” Laura says slowly, like she thinks he’s gone a little stupid. She’s not that far off, he’s not sure he’s working on all cylinders since Stiles walked into his office. “We’re hiring him.”

Derek pauses not knowing what to say to that, not knowing how he feeling about the idea of having a man that he met and fucked in the span of hours, a man that he hasn’t been able to get out of his head and who is outside waiting while he wants nothing more than to drag him back in and pick up where they left off in that tiny airplane bathroom.

“He’s smart, funny, creative,” Laura rattles off Stiles attributes. “Not to mention very good-looking, did you see those eyes?”

Derek frowns at his sister. “What does it matter that Stiles is hot? How does that affect his job?”

Laura smiles wickedly at him and Derek groans inwardly. “I never said hot, I said good-looking, nice to see you noticed little brother.”

“I hate you,” Derek pouts.

“I know,” Laura grins as she heads for the door. “I’ll let him back in, you can give him the good news while I see if your assistant wants to get a late lunch with me.”

“Stop flirting with Erica,” he calls out.

“But she’s so pretty!” Laura argues laughing when he shakes his head.

Laura leaves the door open and Derek holds his breath waiting, he doesn’t wait long, Stiles sticks his head in at the door, his smile coming out as a grimace. “Uh, hi?”

Derek looks at him for a moment, Stiles’ nervousness plain to see and it actually settles Derek’s own anxiety. “You just going to hover there or are you going to come in?”

Stiles clears his throat loudly and awkwardly. “Come in, I’m coming in.”

Derek bites his lip to keep from smiling as Stiles crosses the threshold, the slightly spazzy adorable guy from the plane shining through. “You might want to close the door.”

Stiles looks at him with wide eyes and now Derek can’t help but let the smile escape, it’s full of intent and Derek knows it by the way Stiles swallows nervously. “And lock it; we’re going to need some privacy.”

“Privacy?” Stiles squeaks and Derek can’t help but chuckle. Standing up, he goes around his desk.

“You should know my sister really liked you, so much so we’re offering you the job.”

“Really?” Stiles asks his face lighting up, leaning back against the door in relief. “That’s awesome, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Derek smiles, happy for him. “Did you know? When we met?”

Derek watches as Stiles shakes his head fervently, Derek hasn’t really thought so but there had been a moment of doubt.  “But you figured it out.”

“After you got into your car I called my friend Lydia, she booked my flight,” Stiles starts to explain as he takes a step toward Derek where he stands in the middle of his office. “I called her to tell her I’d just had sex with the most beautiful man and she asked your name, I had your card in my hand, I looked down-“

“And it said my name,” Derek finishes, grinning at the way fate works.

Stiles smiles himself, bashful as he runs a finger over his eyebrow. “Lydia laughed her ass off, she says things like this can only happen to me, that my life is like a romantic comedy, but I’m not so sure about that.”

“Why’s that?” Derek questions, not being able to help himself he reaches out. His hand cups the back of Stiles neck, giving it a soft squeeze. His heart picking up as he watches Stiles close his eyes at the touch.

“In romantic comedies the lead gets the guy,” Stiles says softly and looks at Derek as his eyes open again.

Derek nods. “True.”

“Well that’s what is going to decide what genre this is. I got the job and don’t get me wrong that’s awesome, I’m so happy about that and I promise to work my ass off for you and your sister and your company, but it won’t mean much if getting the job means I lose the chance to have the guy,” Stiles licks his lips out of habit, Derek can’t help but watch. “I really want the guy, Derek, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the guy at all, he seems like an amazing guy to have.”

Derek knows he’s grinning like an idiot but he can’t help it, Stiles’ words wash over him and the questions and insecurities he hadn’t even been aware he had till now vanish. “Hale Communications doesn’t have an anti-fraternization policy, as long as no one is being harassed workers and bosses can date.”

Stiles smiles brightly at him, a playful glint in his eye.

“Do you feel harassed Mr. Hale?” he asks as his body brushes against Derek’s.

Derek  shakes his head dipping it down to kiss his way across Stiles’ jaw, his hand sliding down to cup Stiles ass, he grinds himself his growing erection against Stiles’.

“No, think you’ll feel harassed when I strip you down and bend you over my desk?” Derek asks and smiles as Stiles moans, his hips helpless snapping to meet Derek’s.

“I doubt it,” Stiles gets out, his hands going to Derek’s belt, opening it. “We should find out, after I blow you though, because I’ve wanted to get on my knees for you since you asked me if I was done staring at you.”

Derek’s chuckle turns into a groan as Stiles does what he says and kneels before him. His pants pool around ankles and Derek has to widen his stand to not fall over as Stiles rubs his face against his boxer-briefs, giving him wet kisses and sucks through the material.

“You know what I think?” Stiles asks as he peels the underwear down, he licks his lips and Derek can’t help but groan at the picture Stiles makes as he looks up at him through his eyelashes. “My life isn’t just a romantic comedy where fate plays a hand in getting me the guy.”

“No?” Derek questions, his hands cradling Stiles’ head as he kisses the head of Derek’s dick.

“No,” Stiles licks, smiling smugly at the sound Derek makes. “It’s also becoming a really great porno.”

Derek blinks down at Stiles, smiling at the happiness he sees in Stiles face. “I could be into that.”

Stiles gives him an impish look. “How may I service you sir?”

Derek’s dick jumps at the words along with his heart. There’s a good chance he’s met the man of his dreams. “I was right having you here _will_ be interesting.”

“I hope so,” Stiles says softly. “You also still have to show me the city.”

……

It takes Laura two weeks to figure it all out; she laughs her ass of when Derek tells her everything.

Six months later Stiles is thriving in the company and moving in with Derek.

Derek shows Stiles every inch of the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just [tumbling](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) through life


End file.
